My Little Friend
by zfrine
Summary: "Teman masa kecil, ya? Aku juga punya," kata Ichigo dengan pandangan menerawang.  OneShot, hint of ShounenAi, school bullying.


**Disclaimer : Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Warning : hint of ShounenAi, school bullying**

**Attention : Di flashback ceritanya ibunya Ichigo masih hidup, ya?  
**

* * *

Seperti biasa siang ini Ichigo dan teman-temannya sedang makan siang di atap. Keigo sibuk berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Emph, hei Ichigo! Kemarin aku bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku! Padahal dulu dia ingusan, jelek, gemuk pula. Tak kusangka dia sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik dan anggun…" Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ha, aku berani taruhan dia sudah tidak mengenalimu kan, Asano?" Tatsuki berujar.

Raut muka Keigo berubah seketika, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Heh, memang benar. Sombong sekali dia sekarang! Mentang-mentang cantik!"

"Teman masa kecil, ya? Aku juga punya," kata Ichigo dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sementara Uryuu mengerutkan keningnya. Bibirnya berhenti mengunyah bekal yang sedang ia makan dan mengginggit sumpitnya pelan.

Teman masa kecil?

* * *

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan anggota baru. Kalian baik-baik dengannya ya, jangan nakal!"

"Iya, Sensei!"

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu,"

Anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kelas itu memandang teman-teman barunya takut-takut. Muka mereka semua terlihat menyeramkan.

"A-aku Uryuu Ishida. Salam kenal," Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan anak itu, kecuali kulitnya yang begitu putih pucat.

"Hei lihat! Dia pakai kacamata!" seorang anak yang duduk di pojok belakang tiba-tiba berseru nyaring.

"Wah iya, aneh sekali!" yang lainnya berkomentar.

"Hei Kacamata! Hahaha!" yang lain ikut tertawa juga.

Anak itu, Uryuu Ishida, tertegun. Ia tidak akan suka sekolah di sini.

Sang guru menghela nafas, "Kalian tidak boleh memanggilnya begitu, ya! Itu tidak baik,"

"Baik, Sensei!"

Dan jam makan siang adalah saat yang tidak ditunggu-tunggu oleh Uryuu.

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar dengan ceria begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. Mereka berlarian dengan girang, sepanjang lorong dipenuhi tawa renyah mereka. Sementara Uryuu masih duduk manis di bangkunya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak makan dari dalam tasnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berbadan gemuk merebut bekalnya.

"Hei! Itu punyaku!" Dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan berusaha meraih kembali kotak makan persegi berwarna biru muda itu.

"Ambil saja kalau bisa, Kacamata!" Anak itu berlari keluar kelas, Uryuu mengejarnya.

Ternyata cepat juga larinya anak gemuk itu, sementara Uryuu sudah kelelahan. Ditambah lagi teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut serta menggodanya.

Dan sekarang mereka ada di lapangan belakang. Matahari musim panas begitu terik dan menyengat. Tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi semangat anak-anak itu untuk mengganggu Uryuu.

"Kembalikan!"

Tapi anak gemuk itu cukup tinggi juga, apalagi ia mengangkat kotak bekalnya tinggi-tinggi di udara hingga Uryuu tidak bisa menggapainya, meski melompat-lompat juga.

"Dasar pendek!"

"Kacamata aneh!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Mereka tertawa, mengiang-ngiang di telinga Uryuu.

Itulah mengapa ia tidak suka pindah sekolah. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan anak-anak yang belum ia kenal. Ia tidak mau diganggu oleh mereka.

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya menjadi agak kabur. Rupanya salah satu dari mereka berhasil mengambil kacamatanya.

"Hahaha, lihat dia sekarang! Dia buta!"

"Hahaha!"

"Kembalikan.."

Sekarang ia berusaha mengambil dulu kacamatanya dari anak berambut keriting itu. Perebutan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tapi tak sengaja anak itu menjatuhkan kacamatanya dan menginjaknya. Atau mungkin ia memang melakukannya dengan sengaja dari awal, entahlah.

"Ups, sepertinya ada yang pecah!"

Lelah, Uryuu jatuh terduduk di atas permukaan tanah yang berdebu, mengotori celana putih yang ia kenakan. Dan tawa mereka semakin keras menerornya. Ia memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Hah, dasar cengeng!"

"Seperti anak perempuan saja!"

"Hei, dia kan memang perempuan!"

"Hahaha!"

'Ibu…' Cairan hangat membasahi pipinya.

"Dasar anak aneh!" Seorang anak maju dan menarik rambutnya. Teman-temannya mengikuti, menggencarkan terror kepadanya.

Padahal ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah dan mereka adalah orang-orang pertama yang ia temui di kota ini. Tapi mengapa mereka memperlakukannya begitu buruk?

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita siram dia dengan pasir! Biar dia tahu rasa!" Seorang anak yang kepalanya pitak telah melepas topinya dan mengisinya dengan pasir dari gundukan tak jauh darinya. Mereka semua bersorak-sorak setuju.

"Hahaha, terima ini alien aneh!"

Namun tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong anak itu hingga ia tersungkur ke belakang. Pasir yang ia kumpulkan di topinya menumpahi wajahnya sendiri, bahkan ada yang sampai masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei!" Ia segera bangkit dengan marah, sambil meludahkan pasir dari mulutnya. Rasanya tidak enak!

"Apa?"

Nyalinya ciut melihat anak laki-laki yang kini berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang, matanya membelalak. Kepalanya yang berambut oranye itu menyala seperti bola lampu saking cerahnya warna rambut yang aneh itu.

"I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo Kurosaki, konon ayahnya adalah seorang yakuza yang kejam, karena itu rambutnya dicat seekstrim itu walaupun baru duduk di kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Selain itu alisnya yang selalu ditekuk itu membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Mereka semua yang mengganggu Uryuu terdiam, menghentikan lompatan-lompatan ataupun sorakan girang mereka.

Anak berbadan gemuk yang masih memegang kotak makan Uryuu tinggi-tinggi itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika Ichigo membalikkan badan dan memelototinya.

Perlahan namun pasti ia berjalan mendekati anak itu. Langkah kakinya tegas dan pasti. Aura membunuh yang selalu terpancar darinya menguat, membuat atmosfer di sekitar anak gemuk itu terasa mencekik.

Meskipun jelas-jelas Ichigo kalah badan darinya, tapi siapa coba yang berani dengan keturunan yakuza macam dia? Lihat saja mukanya yang tak pernah tersenyum itu! Bahkan kabarnya anak SMP pun akan lari ketakutan!

"Kau! Berikan kotak itu padaku!"

Dengan takut-takut namun segera ia menyerahkan kotak makan itu pada Ichigo, lalu segera lari kabur dari sana. Teman-temannya mengikutinya.

Uryuu tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, meskipun suasana di sekitarnya sudah sepi. Ia yakin anak yang suaranya menggelegar tadi lebih kuat dari siapa pun juga siswa sekolah ini. Dia pasti hanya akan semakin membuatnya menderita saja.

"Hei kamu, ini bekalmu."

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mendongak untuk menyaksikan anak itu mengulurkan kotak makannya. Silau sekali rambutnya itu.

"Te-terima kasih.." katanya lirih. Tangan kanannya meraih kotak itu, sementara tangannya yang kiri mengusap cairan yang membasahi pipinya.

"Huh!" Ichigo membuang mukanya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia merunduk dan memungut kacamata yang lensa kirinya telah pecah.

"Benda ini sudah tidak mungkin dipakai lagi, kan?"

Uryuu hanya mengangguk. Mencatat dalam hati bahwa suaranya tidak segalak tadi, tapi mukanya memang menyeramkan.

"Ayo!" Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya, Uryuu hanya memandanginya selama beberapa saat hingga ia berdecak. Kemudian dengan ragu ia menyambut tangan itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

* * *

"Jadi kalau operasinya penjumlahan seperti ini, kalian mengerjakannya dengan cara begini. Perhatikan, ya?"

Uryuu melihat sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Percuma saja, tanpa kacamatanya ia tidak bias membaca dengan jelas tulisan gurunya di depan. Lagipula ia sudah melewati bab itu, untuk apa memperhatikan lagi?

'Ichigo?'

Sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut oranye yang aneh itu kembali menyita pikirannya.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa anak itu mau menolongnya tadi? Padahal mereka bahkan tidak kenal satu sama lain. Tunggu dulu…mereka belum berkenalan tadi! Ia hanya mendengar suara yang memanggilnya Ichigo dan berasumsi itulah namanya.

Uryuu menghela nafas. Setidaknya ada anak yang cukup baik padanya.

Hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan gurunya. Ia hanya tahu gurunya memberikan pekerjaan rumah untuk mereka pada halaman 21.

Ketika ia membereskan barang-barangnya, ia menyadari death glare dari anak-anak yang tadi mengganggunya.

'Tenang Uryuu. Kau hanya harus lari sampai ke depan dan mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.' Ia mencoba menghibur dirinya.

Kemudian ia sadar.

Ibunya sedang sakit, beliau tidak bisa datang menjemputnya. Sementara ayahnya? Ah, jangan harap orang itu akan meninggalkan rumah sakitnya hanya untuk menjemputnya ke sini. Tidak mungkin.

'Habislah aku…'

Guru mereka sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas ketika para berandalan cilik itu menghampiri meja Uryuu dengan seringai menyeramkan di tiap-tiap wajah mereka.

"Halo, anak aneh."

Bahkan tatapan sadis dari anak-anak berumur 7 tahun terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Hei!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Ichigo sudah berdiri di sana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sudah kuduga kelasmu di sini. Sial sekali sekelas dengan orang-orang menyebalkan ini,"

Dengan santai ia melangkah masuk dan menuju ke anak-anak yang mengerumuni meja Uryuu, sementara mereka mundur teratur.

"Jangan ganggu temanku, ya! Awas kalian!" Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya mengancam.

"Ayo! Aku antar kau pulang!" Dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik pergelangan tangan Uryuu, membawanya keluar kelas.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Mendapat death glare dari anak-anak yang pernah mengganggunya dan mencoba mengganggunya lagi. Tapi Ichigo selalu muncul di saat yang tepat untuk membawanya pergi.

Mereka berdua mulai akrab dan selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Selain itu Ichigo juga selalu mengantarnya pulang karena rumah mereka searah.

Ia pikir cuma Ichigo saja yang bersikap baik padanya di sekolah ini. Tapi kemudian anak itu memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya yang lain dan mereka juga baik padanya. Atau mereka hanya takut pada Ichigo saja? Ah, ia tidak begitu peduli. Yang penting sekarang tidak ada yang berani menganggunya lagi.

Ichigo anak yang baik. Meskipun tampangnya seram dan kadang-kadang ia galak juga.

* * *

Di suatu Senin pagi yang cerah, Ichigo tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kedatangan sebuah sedan silver mewah menyita perhatiannya. Ketika pintu depannya terbuka, ia melihat Uryuu yang turun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu temannya itu. Tapi anak itu tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Ichigo karena ia melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau makan sayur pagi ini?" tanya Ichigo, menepuk pundak Uryuu pelan. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sepasang mata biru gelapnya memerah serta sembab.

"I-Ichigo?" suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mereka berdua kini ada di atap sekolah. Ichigo memaksanya untuk bolos jam pelajaran karena menurutnya Uryuu terlihat tidak sehat. Sekarang anak berambut hitam kebiruan itu menangis tersedu-sedu, setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo.

Bagaimana ia kehilangan ibunya untuk selamanya…

Ichigo hanya tertegun melihatnya. Ia sendiri juga pasti akan sangat sedih apabila ibunya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kan masih ada aku,"

Uryuu terperangah karena tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluknya. Ia tidak mengharapkan anak seperti Ichigo untuk menunjukkan simpatinya dengan cara begini. Tapi mungkin inilah yang ia perlukan saat ini. Dukungan dan kepastian bahwa ia tidak akan sendirian. Meski semuanya tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi.

Ia mencengkeram bagian depan kaos Ichigo dan meneruskan tangisannya. Sementara anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

* * *

"Dan tiba-tiba saja keesokan harinya ternyata dia sudah pindah sekolah. Sama sekali tidak berpamitan denganku."

Uryuu mengerjapkan matanya, ia asyik melamun dan tidak begitu mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya dari tadi.

"Sekarang ia pasti sudah jadi seorang gadis yang begitu cantik kan, Ichigo?" Keigo berkomentar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang ia cantik sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak mengenalinya."

Pemuda itu menoleh kea rah Uryuu dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Ia tersenyum, Uryuu segera memalingkan mukanya yang memerah dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Cantik sekali." tambahnya.

**Owari

* * *

**

Hyaaa...IchiIshi! ^^

Hehehe, kebetulan lagi liburan UAS nih, jadi iseng-iseng bikin fic lagi. Ini dibuat dalam waktu 3 jam lho :)

Mau bilang makasih buat yg sudah mereview fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya. Arigatou gozaimasu, ya!


End file.
